


Seeing is Believing

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - VGY on LJ [8]
Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downtime for Cliff and Lias.  It's always the quiet ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



> Originally posted 02/12/2011

  
**Seeing Is Believing**  


Cliff didn’t know why he was surprised that Lias drank. After all they had found him in a back section of a bar dragging his hammer around as if waiting for something or someone. He blamed the glasses. They made Lias look slightly vulnerable and as Cliff got to know the younger man better he was learning that looks can be very deceiving.

Like right at this moment. Lias, drinking in the rowdiest bar in town, gambling on arm-wrestling. Cliff had seen him wield a massive hammer with ease. The locals didn’t stand a chance.

“Cliff, join us,” Lias’ voice called to him over the loud chatter when he turned towards the bar, hand wrapped around a delicate looking glass gesturing to the empty seat across the table. The sleeves of his tunic were bunched up to his shoulders which did look strange but with his skin glowing in the lamplight, Lias looked rather comfortable.

Cheers erupted and betting began anew as Cliff sat down in the chair and took Lias’ glass and drank the contents.

“Damn, that’s strong stuff,” he hissed as the burn of pure alcohol slid down his throat and warmed his gut.

“A drink for my friend,” Lias demanded.

“Beer,” Cliff called quickly as a serving boy hurried to fill the order.

“So soft, Cliff,” Lias murmured, his look almost coy and teasing as he eased his arm into position for their match.

The calls above their heads continued, last bets placed as Cliff grasped Lias’ hand and settled better into his chair.

“Nah, I like to ease into things. I’ll have something harder a little later.”

“Oh I’m sure you will.”

Blinking at what sounded like a come on, Cliff stared at Lias as a hand was placed on top of theirs and called for them to be ready. He didn’t use his full Klausian strength, but a little more than he normally would considering he’d watched Lias work to make great hunks of metal into weapons and the like.

“Plus I can control my strength better while still sober,” he said as they were ordered to begin. He watched Lias‘ skin shift as muscles strained beautifully. “After a few too many, and I mean many, it’s a different matter.”

Lias smiled as Cliff’s hand hit the table with a loud thud. There was silence for a moment and then the room was once again full of cheers.

“That won’t be a problem at all, Cliff,” Lias smiled as he accepted their drinks and passed Cliff his beer. “Your strength is just what I’m looking for.”


End file.
